marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Juan Francisco Alonso (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Frank Johnson | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Cal Johnson (son) unnamed ex-wife | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Curator of the Museum of the Monsterous and Strange, former comic book illustrator | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Steve Ditko | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 88 | HistoryText = Juan Francisco Alonso came from a lineage of Aztecs that trace their roots back to the back to the 16th Century. Living in the United States he legally changed his name to Frank Johnson. About thirty years prior to the Heroic Age states that the events happened in the 1960s. However when Mocuepa comes after Frank again later in , Frank is at most in his middle age and has a young son. As the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 moves forward it Frank's ability to maintain his youth AND have a young son become impossible in the Modern Age. As it seems more logical to state that the events that take place in take place 30 years prior to he was one of the most talented illustrators in the comic book industry. He was well known for his work on the covers of "Strange Tales" comic book series published by Atlas Comics on which he created the most outrageous monsters ever seen. One day Johnson was approached by an unknown man who gave him three-dimensional paints. Whatever the artist created, would become alive and real. The paints somehow hypnotized Johnson who was compelled to go to the Sierra Madre Mountains in Mexico. When he arrived, he spotted a giant canvas for him to work on in the centre of an ancient Aztec temple. Understanding that this was why he was drawn to this place, Johnson began painting a gigantic monster on the canvas. When he was finished the monster, whom he knew was named Zzutak, came to life and exited the canvas. The man who had given Johnson the paints then revealed himself as Yucoya-Tzin. He told him that he was the medicine man of a surviving trive of Aztecs who had hidden in this valley since the Spanish had come centuries ago. The tribe had created these magical paints as a way to create an undefeatable army with which to conquer the continent. He revealed that Zzutak had no consciousness of his own and must obey the commands of the medicine man. He then demanded that Johnson create more monsters to be part of that army. Johnson complied, but secretly chanted "Zzutak is your enemy, you must destroy him" the entire time he painted this new monster. When Xxirys came to life, it immediately headed for Zzutak and attacked him, failing to heed the orders given to him by the medicine man. The two monsters fought and raged until they brought down the entire temple upon themselves. Believed they were destroyed, Johnson buried the rest of the paints and returned to the United States. Sometime after this, Johnson married and had a son, Cal, though he and his wife eventually split up with her taking their child to live in Oregon. Johnson had somehow come into the possession of the deceased remains of several giant monsters, among them were the Two-Headed Thing, Rorgg, Grottu and the Blip. He used these as the basis for his Museum of the Monsterous and Strange. In order to generate publicity for his exhibit he also used the last of his magic paints to create a duplicate of the Molten Man-Thing. It was at this time that the Aztecs once again captured Frank and brought all of his monsters back to life to hold off the Fantastic Four while they returned to Mexico. The Aztecs had also kipnapped Johnson's son and used him as a hostage, forcing his compliance to once again bring Zzutak to life. While Johnson did indeed revive Zzutak, he also brought back his Xxirys, whose mind was controlled this time by the combined thoughts of the Fantastic Four. During the battle Zzutak and his Xxirys were both once again buried and the Aztecs were subsequently arrested. Although Zzutak as been seen since, Johnson's current whereabouts and activities are unknown. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Frank Johnson is a talented comic book illustrator and painter | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Johnson was supplied with a set of magical paints of a tribe of Aztecs which caused anything he painted to become real. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://monsterblog.oneroom.org/meet_the_monsters/zzutak.html * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/zzutak.htm#FrnkJohn }}